Holon
A Holon is a type of mech in gen:LOCK. Recruits of the Experimental Science Unit's gen:LOCK program pilot them. Description A Holon is fitted with a decanted human mind in a "Mindframe", as Doctor Weller calls it. This allows it to be completely controlled by its pilot, becoming as responsive as their own body would be. The technology was developed by Weller on behalf of the Vanguard to battle the Union. Strengths and Abilities Holons are constructed on humanoid endoskeleton frames, capable of mimicking a wide range of human movement when active. The endoskeleton is further encased in additional layers of heavy ballistic resistant plating to increase their durability under combat conditions. All sensory gear is located within the head of the Holon, and sensory information can be shared with another Holon when when the two are linked. Retractable wheel assemblies mounted in the feet offer a high speed locomotion option on flat ground, and fully articulated hands can be used to grapple or use improvised or dedicated handheld weapons. The modular exoskeleton structure of a Holon allows each unit to be heavily customized to suit the skills of each individual pilot. Limitations The Mindframe is only compatible with certain nervous systems, and if someone incompatible attempts to upload to a Holon, they will be unable to adapt and be killed by the strain. Furthermore, the gen:LOCK compatible pilots only have a limited period of upload time or risk becoming neurologically incompatible with their own human nervous system, leaving them unable to return. A process of overclocking, to amplify a Holon's combat effectiveness, also has the side effect of drastically reducing this upload time. It can also be reduced by intense emotional stress. Known Holons Experimental Science Unit Holons used by the Experimental Science Unit generally look similar (save for the experimental prototype used by Chase), but are distinguishable with colored markings and some level of variation in their assembly. Handheld weapons aside, each benefits from a unique attribute that caters to their pilots' expertise. *Julian Chase **Original Mind - Before being captured by the Union, Chase's prototype Holon possessed more lithely designed armor and was equipped with an experimental rifle. **Copied Mind - After the capture of the original Chase's mind, Doctor Weller had used gen:LOCK to upload a copy of Chase's mind into his body and had it assume his identity. The new Chase's Holon is distinguished by its teal markings. It is equipped with a pack of thrusters, wings, and propellers mounted on its back, allowing Chase to make use of his combat aviation experience. *Yasamin Madrani - Yaz's Holon is distinguished by its yellow markings. It is equipped with wrist-mounted beam weapons. *Kazu Iida - Kazu's Holon is distinguished by its red markings. Suitable for his preference to close quarter combat, it is equipped with dual swords and benefits from additional armor in comparison to the other Holons. *Cameron MacCloud - Cammie's Holon is distinguished by green markings and a set of flaps mounted on her head, similar to Cammie's mechanical bunny ears. It allows Cammie to make use of her hacking abilities - able to remotely hack systems via vision - and is equipped with drones that allow Cammie a near perfect 360 degree awareness of her surroundings as well as some level of aim assist. It is equipped with two handguns for weapons. *Valentina Romanyszyn - Valentina's Holon is distinguishable by its purple markings. It is equipped with an energy-based variation of sniper rifle specifically made for her. *Rob Sinclair - Had things gone according to plan, Rob Sinclair would have utilized his Holon alongside the rest of the pilots in the ESU. The Holon intended for Rob is distinguishable by its blue markings. It is unknown what kind of equipment or attributes would have been intended for his use. The Union Despite not having developed any of their own or something similar, they managed to capture one, which had the original mind of Julian Chase within. The Holon underwent a dramatic redesign and numerous modifications. As the original Chase's mental state deteriorated from being trapped in the cyber brain for too long, the Union promised him that they would find a way to return to his human body in exchange for service. This Holon would later be known as the Nemesis. Trivia * The word "holon" means "something that is simultaneously a whole and a part". Category:Technology Category:Polity